


Crossover Chaos: Heroes Unlimited: Uprising, Part 1

by KatTheFirePheonixWolf



Series: Crossover Chaos: Heroes Unlimited [3]
Category: Deviantart Users RPF, Dupuis RPF, Gaston (Bande Dessinée), Real Ghostbusters Cast RPF, Taylor Swift (Musician), The Real Ghostbusters, Voice Actor RPF - Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Agender Character, Agender!Gaston Lagaffe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artificial Intelligence Andre Franquin, Artificial Intelligence Lorenzo Music, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Evil Dave Coulier, Grendel Character, Grendel!Gaston Lagaffe, In a nightmare but still, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Mentions of Sexual Harassment, Other, Protests, character dies by bear trap, many f-bombs and s-bombs are dropped, tons of swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 00:31:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12287448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatTheFirePheonixWolf/pseuds/KatTheFirePheonixWolf
Summary: We get backstory on Dave, and also he takes over the world. Warning for character getting their leg mangled in a bear trap, with a lot of blood and a death. Also a character mentions a sexual harassment dream with Joey Gladstone from Full House.





	Crossover Chaos: Heroes Unlimited: Uprising, Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the actual story of Crossover Chaos: Heroes Unlimited! The next fic will (probably) be Uprising, Part 2!  
> Warning for Character Death, a character getting a leg mangled in a bear trap, and mentions of a sexual harassment dream.  
> Enjoy!

**Crossover Chaos: Heroes Unlimited**  
  
**Uprising, Part 1: Already Over**  
  
Written by Kathryn McAndrews  
  
Based off of the fanfic series by Spiroucore and KittyofNutty

* * *

  
  
Venkman walked through the Heroes Unlimited hallways... He was trying to find Crescendo...  
  
"Yo, Crescendo!" He looked around, yelling for him. "Yo, Crescendo! I got something to ask!"  
  
Crescendo appeared in front of Venkman, startling the aging Ghostbuster. "Yes, what do you want? I'm fairly busy spying on Dave. He's planning something bad."  
  
Venkman shuffled a bit. "Well... I was gonna ask about Dave..."  
  
Crescendo's expression turned to a very tense one. "Yes, what do you want to know about him?"  
  
"I want to know how he became this way." Venkman paused. " _Y'know_ , a raging incel."  
  
Crescendo paused... then opened his mouth... then paused again. And then he looked down at Venkman. "How do you know about the incel thing?"  
  
Venkman smirked. "Do you see the way he treats women? No respect!"  
  
Crescendo looked at the wall, then at Venkman again. "Well, that is true... And if you're wondering, he slowly spiraled into insanity... starting in the 90s."  
  
Venkman clapped his hands. "Yay, backstory!"  
  
Crescendo huffed. "Just let me do the flashback wave thing and the harp!"  
  
Venkman rolled his eyes, frowning. "Okay, _fine_."  
  
"Anyways, it all started in the 90s... 1997, in fact. We were all in the World Protection Society."

* * *

  
  
Dave frowned, looking around the mountain. "So... Carl will be here somewhere?"  
  
"You bet." Lorenzo said, marching up the mountain with him. He huffed and puffed.  
  
"Sorry, these old bones aren't working like they used to."  
  
"Yeah, because you're old." Dave said, grunting as he marched up the mountain.  
  
André rushed after them, with Maurice taking up the rear.  
  
"I'm still spry enough." Lorenzo said, growling a bit.  
  
"Yeah, but I replaced you in The Real Ghostbusters, remember?"  
  
"You two better shut the fuck up!" Maurice yelled. "We don't want The Thieves Guild finding us!"  
  
"Jeez, sorry." Dave said, walking behind Lorenzo now.

* * *

  
  
As they continued up the mountain, something seemed off...  
  
"Hey, wait a moment..." Dave said, looking around. "Where's André?"  
  
"I did hear him yell a few minutes ago, he probably tumbled down the mountain." Maurice said. He put a hand above his eyes, scouting for André. "He is rather old, y'know."  
  
Dave heard André yell!  
  
"Oh shit! André!"  
  
Dave rushed off to where André yelled from, but Maurice grabbed him by the arm.  
  
"No! It might be a trap!"  
  
Dave squirmed. "Let me go! I gotta save André!"  
  
"And get killed? Are you crazy, Dave?"  
  
Dave tore away from Maurice's grip, and rushed down the mountain anyway.  
  
Lorenzo stared at Dave. "He's gonna get himself killed one day."

* * *

  
  
Dave tore down the mountain, trying to find André. "Hey, where are you, old man?"  
  
There was no answer.  
  
"André?"  
  
He continued tearing down the mountain, and tripped over something...  
  
"Whoop!" Dave tumbled a bit, then he righted himself. And what he saw scared the shit out of him...  
  
André Franquin was lying on the ground, in serious pain... and on his leg was a bear trap. He had limped the entire way there, judging by the trail of blood and the pulled out piece of wood, connected to a chain. He was trying to remove the trap so he could nurse his own injury.  
  
"Watch where you're going!" He yelled, in a pained voice. "I swear to _God_ , someone's trying to kill me!"  
  
Dave looked at André's leg. "I'm here to help." He pulled out a first aid kit from his backpack.  
  
"Already got something, wise guy." André snarked, trying to pull the trap out of his leg.  
  
Dave took a deep breath, and opened the trap with his hands.  
  
André removed his leg from the trap, wincing as Dave started treating his injury.  
  
"You'll be okay, André. I promise."  
  
André was weak. "Yeah, I guess so. How'd you get your medical training, anyway?"  
  
Dave smiled. "Here. In the World Protection Society. Anne taught me."  
  
"Oui." André smiled, lying down on the ground. "I think I'm too weak to stand up."  
  
"Already?" Dave asked, then looked at the trail of blood again. "Well, you did lose a lot of blood."  
  
André laughed, smiling. "Yeah, and I bet I made everyone proud."  
  
"What do you mean?" Dave said, wrapping his leg with bandages, after treating him with something to make the leg not infected. He couldn't do surgery because he was out in the forest, so he didn't have the equipment... Or the knowledge for it.  
  
"Well, I'm pretty much dying, so..." André looked at Dave. "I'm famous in many countries. I bet I made at least my dad proud."  
  
"André?" Dave grabbed his hand quickly. "Please don't die. You're my friend."  
  
André chuckled. "Well, I can't prevent it, so... Tell the others I said goodbye." He slumped down on the ground, smiling.  
  
Dave closed André's eyes. "Goodbye, André."

* * *

  
  
As Dave tore off up the mountain, he told the others. "Hey, guys... André's gone."  
  
Lorenzo looked astonished. "How'd he die?"  
  
Dave sniffled a bit. "Bear trap. He limped his way to the forest, and I got the bear trap off but... he died! He died in front of me!"  
  
Lorenzo nodded solemnly, and then looked at Maurice. "I say you get back there and grab André's corpse, and then we abandon the mission. Lay him to rest in France."  
  
Dave nodded, crying a bit as he ran off down the mountain.

* * *

  
  
"And that's part of how Dave became evil... I think that was the catalyst." Crescendo said, smiling. "And I don't know if André is still out there... Maurice turned him into an AI before me, but... He corrupted. So he could be nothing now."  
  
"Wow, that's sad." Venkman said, frowning. "Dave went all weird because of André's death..."  
  
"Yeah, but that's death for you."  
  
Maurice ran into the room, yelling. "Look at the news! Look at the news!"  
  
Venkman rushed out into the living room. "The news?"  
  
On the news, there was Dave Coulier trying to burn up a police barricade, and yelling " _ **Fuck Chaor! Fuck Chaor!**_ " at the top of his lungs. He was near the White House.  
  
"Oh, for fucks sakes." Venkman said. "Why don't we just leave President Chaor be? Belinda Benson would've been better for the White House, honestly."  
  
"Yeah, but who's counting?" Prunelle said, startling Venkman. He was sitting in a chair, sipping coffee from a cup.  
  
Venkman sat down on Prunelle's big, comfortable lap, making Prunelle squeak, then purr.  
  
"Yeah, you like that, big boy." Venkman said cheekily, purring as well.  
  
Gaston was standing in the living room's doorway, frowning. "Yeah, yuck it up, you two lovebirds. We got a crisis here."  
  
"What crisis?" Venkman said, looking straight at Gaston. "He'll get arrested just like every other protestor. Just this time he's famous. And Tumblr kids will probably idolize him for a few days until they bring up his history with women." He paused. "Probably not, though, he's a white man."  
  
Gaston rolled their eyes. "Yeah, Whitey McWhites don't get idolized much on the tumbles anymore."  
  
Venkman snickered. "Tumbles."  
  
Gaston stared at Venkman. "Shut the fuck up."  
  
"What's wrong, Gasty? Egon didn't give you your morning doggie treats?~" Venkman teased.  
  
Gaston barked at Venkman. " **Shut the fuck up!** "  
  
Egon walked into the room, and grabbed Gaston's hand. "What's going on?"  
  
Venkman was about to say something before the feed on the TV cut out.  
  
"What the-"  
  
A holographic head on a red background appeared on the screen. It was a head with black and red eyes, a big nose, red glasses, short black hair, with a pale skintone and a nice jawline.  
  
"Hello, is this thing on?" ANTI asked.  
  
"Yes, we can hear you." Egon said, crossing his arms.  
  
"Oh, thank god." ANTI said, relieved. He cleared his throat, and he continued on.  
  
"Welcome to ANTI TV! Hosted by your host, André Franquin!"  
  
"You said host twice." Venkman said.  
  
"Shut up, I'm new at this." ANTI replied. "Anyways, Dave Coulier is about to take over the United States, so I'm taking over all the feeds in the USA to give you everything he's been in, back to back!"  
  
"I can't stand Full House!" Gaston exclaimed, looking frustrated.  
  
"Well, you're gonna have to stand all the episodes of it, until your eyes bleed! And all episodes of The Real Ghostbusters after Lorenzo Music left!"  
  
" _ **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_ " Venkman screamed, startling Prunelle. Prunelle let out a loud, angry "Rogntudjuu!" in response.  
  
Peter woke up, letting out a startled cry upstairs.  
  
"Cover me!" Venkman said, rushing upstairs to calm down his son.  
  
"Anyway, are you ready for the Dave Coulier marathon?" ANTI said, smiling.  
  
Gaston started to cry. "I can't stand Full House... I still remember that horrifying nightmare where Joey Gladstone licked my face and slapped my ass..."  
  
Everyone in the room looked at them, as the room fell silent for a few seconds.  
  
"Yeah, uh... I'm not touching that with a ten foot pole." Prunelle said, dismayed.  
  
Egon rushed to the lab. "Maurice! We need help! We need to stop him! We need to stop Dave!"  
  
Maurice smiled, watching the marathon on the lab screen. "Yeah, the crazy bastard finally did it."  
  
Crescendo frowned. "And not a moment too soon." He looked at Egon. "We need to get everyone together to fight him."  
  
Egon nodded, and started calling the other members of Heroes Unlimited on his smartphone.

* * *

  
  
Dave started moving furniture into the White House, with the help of Taylor and one of the other members of the Blackheart Society. "Easy with the throne! I need it for sitting on!"  
  
Taylor rolled her eyes, then looked at the other Society member. "Christopher, careful."  
  
Christopher scoffed. "Yeah, I knew that, thank you very much."  
  
Dave then rushed off to the balcony, and looked over the White House lawn.  
  
"Most of the world still thinks I'm nothing but a mediocre, cringy actor... who plays only _"pure"_ roles... but they'll see... they'll all see. I am more then just a cheesy actor! I am the one who shall rule the world! I am the true hero, not those idiotic "heroes" at Heroes Unlimited... I am the true hero! And Heroes Unlimited are nothing but bullies! Anyone that comes in between me, and my goal... well... _**may God have mercy on their souls.**_ "  
  
Christopher called to Dave. "Dave, come here!"  
  
Dave looked towards Christopher, and ran towards him. "Coming!"  
  
"Where should we put this chair?" Christopher asked.  
  
"Anywhere that looks good. I don't care that much."  
  
"Okay, thank you, Dave."  
  
Dave ran back out to the balcony, and yelled out a loud yell!  
  
" _ **May God have mercy on their souls!**_ "  
  
**To Be Continued...**

**Author's Note:**

> What a wild ride that was, huh?  
> I'm currently in college, so the next story probably won't be coming for a while.


End file.
